falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hunting rifle
|game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Hunting rifle Reba Reba II Tinker Tom Special |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Hunting rifle Brotherhood recon rifle |game7 =FOT |articles7 =Colt Rangemaster hunting rifle |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =9mm hunting rifle |game9 =FBGNC |articles9 =Hunting rifle |game10 =FOS |articles10 =Hunting rifle (rusty, enhanced, hardened, armor piercing) Ol' Painless |game11 =VB |articles11 =.223 hunting rifle |game12 =FOX |articles12 =Hunting rifle }} A hunting rifle is a weapon appearing in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and Fallout Shelter. Background Hunting rifles are rifles designed for use in hunting. After the Great War, their accuracy and power allowed them to be adapted for hunting non-traditional types of game as well. Models .223 Colt Rangemaster The Colt Rangemaster is a powerful semi-automatic rifle chambered for .223 caliber ammunition.Fallout Official Survival Guide p.115: "'''Colt Rangemaster/223 Rifle:' The basic hunting semiautomatic rifle in the Fallout World. Fires .223 FMJ ammo, with fair range and accuracy."'' The ammunition combined with a 1:10" barrel rifling twist gives it good accuracy at range.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.5-15: "A longer ranged, and more powerful, firearm. The Rangemaster is your basic, solid rifle. It uses the .223 caliber rifle round, a standard for over 110 years. The .223, combined with a 1:10” twist, gives good accuracy at range and solid knockdown capability." Combination of durable metals and wooden furniture make it an exceptionally durable firearm. The rifle can accept an aftermarket Loophole x20 or Triveld x10 scope.In-game description for the scoped hunting rifle in ''Fallout 2'': "{28700}{}{Scoped Hunting Rifle}" "{28701}{}{Nothing's better than seeing that surprised look on your target's face. The Loophole x20 Scope on this hunting rifle makes it easier than ever before. Accurate from first shot to last, no matter what kind of game you're gunning for. Min ST: 5.}"Buster: "{121}{}{Maybe. Just might have a Triveld x10 rifle scope - would fit just fine on a hunting rifle, if somebody was interested. Let it go cheap -- $500.}" (Scbuster.msg) * For the modified version found in Fallout 2, see: scoped hunting rifle Bolt action hunting rifle A classic bolt-action rifle design dating back to the 20th century. Its rugged design, performance against a variety of game, and accuracy made it a staple of American hunting before the Great War. The availability of replacement units often cause owners to neglect their rifles, though their performance even while damaged and far between repairs is a testament to the quality of this all American design. While the basic model was chambered for the .308 round, hunters in the Capital Wasteland area are known to use a model chambered for .32 caliber rounds meant for pistols. * For the unique version found in Fallout 3, see: Ol' Painless. * For the non-player character version found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Boone's scoped hunting rifle. * For the unique version added by Gun Runners' Arsenal, see: Paciencia. * For the unique version found in Fallout 4, see: Tinker Tom Special. * For the unique version found in Fallout Shelter, see: Ol' Painless. Varmint rifle A lightweight bolt-action rifle chambered in 5.56mm, the varmint rifle is exactly what it says on the tin: A hunting weapon designed for pest control. Although ostensibly designed for non-game varmints (rodents, birds, small canines, and other pests), it performs reasonably well against game animals of all kinds. The rugged design, common ammo and good performance make it a favorite of hunters on a budget or simply looking to acquire their prey in good condition. * For the unique version, see: Ratslayer. 9mm hunting rifle A much better rifle than the home-made variety, the hunting rifle is great for picking off a faraway target that isn't likely to realize it's being shot at. Hunting rifle A rifle used for hunting wildlife. It was to appear in the game, and could be used. Behind the scenes * According to the ''Fallout'' demo, the Colt Rangemaster’s item name was originally going to be "semi auto rifle."''Fallout'' demo item description: "{1000}{}{Semi Auto Rifle}. {1001}{}{A Colt Rangemaster semi-automatic rifle, in .223 caliber. Single-shot only.}" * The weapon model in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas was created by Liquid Development.Liquid Development portfolio Gallery FO3 items concept art.jpg|Liquid Development render Category:Weapons de:Jagdgewehr es:Rifle de caza pl:Karabin myśliwski ru:Охотничье ружьё zh:猎枪